


The Loudest Silence in the World

by nygmobblepot_prince



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Ed regrets killing Oswald, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, No Smut, One Shot, post-3x14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10026239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nygmobblepot_prince/pseuds/nygmobblepot_prince
Summary: Nygmobblepot is destroying me so here's what I wish would happen after 3x14. (Sorry if it's super out of character, this is my first fanfic and i sorta hate it lmao, this was reuploaded from my wattpad oiigator)





	

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this is bad, never written a fic about these two before but theres definitely more to come!!!

2 Weeks After the Death of Oswald Cobblepot.

Edward Nygma sighed, breaking the loudest silence in the world.  
He was here again, but why?  
He stood at the edge of the dock, remembering how just two weeks ago, he had shot the mayor of Gotham in the stomach and pushed him off this very spot. He had loved Isabella, he swore to himself, and he needed the closure of knowing that the person responsible for her death was gone. Now he had it, but there was no rush of adrenaline, no feeling of victory, no high after the kill. And definitely no closure. But why?  
He was angry at Oswald. He’d killed his last chance at love. But somehow, Ed felt no sense of resolve from knowing that the Penguin’s corpse was rotting at the bottom of the lake. Instead there was just a soul-consuming emptiness, and it had him coming back to this dock every day.  
“Oswald.” Ed muttered under his breath. He didn’t know what to say, and anything he could think of would be lost within the thick fog draping over the water. He paused, and put a hand to his mouth thoughtfully.  
“Why are you still here?” He heard himself say. But it wasn’t himself, it was his reflection.  
“Not now.” Ed snarled in annoyance. He wasn’t in the mood to be talking to himself, let alone this overconfident, bothersome version of his personality. He dropped a pebble into the dark water and watched it sink out of view.  
“Ed.” A voice behind him said. Ed spun around to face the source.  
Oswald.  
“You… you’re not real.” Ed stated sharply. He tried to maintain his composure, but he had felt the tremor in his voice. His calm and collected mask was breaking, his mind scrambling to put the pieces back together.  
“No,” Not-Oswald replied, “And yet I am here. So you must be thinking about me.”  
Ed gulped and attempted to regain his train of thought. All he could see now was that jet black hair, those tired yet bright green-blue eyes, the crooked leg. All he could see was Oswald Cobblepot.  
“You’re dead. You killed Krist- you killed Isabella.” Ed hissed, with as much venom in his voice as he could muster. He hated Oswald Cobblepot. He had to.  
“You can’t even tell the difference between Kringle and Isabella. You know what it’s like to kill for love. You miss me.” Not-Oswald sneered. Ed flinched. No. No no no no no.  
“It’s not the same. Dougherty was hurting Kristen. He deserved it.”  
“But she loved him, and you killed her!” Not-Oswald replied viciously. Again, Ed felt his façade cracking. He felt something salt on his lips and realized he had begun to cry. He wiped the tears away angrily, wishing he could kill Oswald all over again. “You can try to rid of me, but I’ll never be out of your head. This is guilt, Edward.” And with that, Not-Oswald faded out into the mist.  
Ed let go of a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding in. Suddenly, the tears wouldn’t stop, and he sat on the dock with his head in his hands, sobbing to himself. He never once cried over Kristen after he had buried her. What was this feeling?

Ed whimpered, curled up in a ball on his bed with blankets wrapped around him. He hadn’t gotten home until late last night. He had stayed at the dock for hours, mumbling meaningless words and trying to gather his thoughts. This was one riddle he couldn’t solve, and he hated it.  
“Still thinking about me then?” Ed heard Not-Oswald’s voice say out of the blue, almost playfully.  
“Leave me alone,” he grumbled as he pulled a blanket over his head and buried his face into his pillow.  
“Not till you figure out this little dilemma of yours,” Not-Oswald replied. “How do you feel?”  
“Annoyed. Go away.”  
“If you don’t talk about it, you won’t figure it out.”  
Ed sighed grumpily and sat up, expecting to see Not-Oswald sitting in front of him, but finding nothing. “Sad.” He muttered into the empty room. Sad? Why? Ed didn’t have an answer. But somehow, he missed Oswald more than he did Isabella.  
“You loved her because she was Kristen.”  
Ed ignored this comment. He couldn’t see Oswald, but he could hear him.  
“You only knew her for a couple of days. I loved you for so long, Ed. And face it, she just wasn’t going to last.”  
“I don’t love you.” Ed tried to say this with as much certainty as possible, but it ended up coming out a garbled mess. He hung his head in his hands, accepting defeat.  
“Yes you do. You killed the man you loved, and now you regret it.” Not-Oswald muttered bitterly. “I… he didn’t deserve this.”  
Ed felt the tears coming back. “I’m sorry,” he whispered between sobs.  
“Say that to the body at the bottom of the lake.”

And so here he was again. At the dock, staring down into the depths as if somehow he could see Oswald gazing back up at him. He stood, preparing himself to say what he needed to.  
“Oswald.” Ed started. “I… I was wrong. I’ve had a lot of time to think… and what I think is this. I miss you, Oswald. I didn’t think I would… didn’t think I even could after what you did. But I miss you more than I miss Isabella, or Kristen or anyone I’ve ever missed. And I didn’t know why, but now I believe I do.” Ed felt himself choking up again. “You were right, Oswald. You cannot have one without the other. And you… you are my other. So I guess what I’m trying to say is… I thought I didn’t love you… but I was wrong. I couldn’t have been more wrong, and the consequences are unbearable. I love you. I always did, and I never appreciated you. I can’t believe it took… killing you to make me realize that. I…”  
Ed had run out of words. He felt his body let go and he fell to his knees, fresh tears rimming his eyes and rolling down his face.  
“Ed?”  
Ed looked up. And there was the Penguin.  
“Oswald, I asked you to leave me alone.” Ed stated dully. He was tired of this. He just wanted to go home.  
“What? Ed, what are you talking about?” The short man looked genuinely puzzled.  
“What do you mean ‘what are you talking about?’ I’ve been seeing you in my head for weeks. Just stop it already!” Ed shouted angrily.  
“Ed, I heard what you said. I promise, I’m really me. Are you okay?”  
Ed stared at the smaller man in shock. How could he be real? It wasn’t possible. Frantically, Ed stood up and grabbed Oswald by the collar of his shirt.  
“Ed, what are you doing?!” Oswald yelped as Ed fumbled with the buttons of his shirt and tore it open down the center. Sure enough, a bandage was wrapped around Oswald’s stomach, exactly where Ed had shot him. The faint, brownish-red stain of dried blood decorated the fabric. Ed felt his knees buckle as everything went black.

Ed bolted awake, grunting as he felt his head hit something. He looked around and realized that he was in the Van Dahl mansion… in Oswald’s room, nonetheless. He groaned quietly as he rubbed the back of his head, realizing that he had hit it on the antique-looking headboard. He noticed his glasses on the nightstand beside him and scrambled to put them on. He rubbed his eyes, looking around the room once more… and his breath caught in his lungs. Oswald was sitting in a chair in the corner.  
Oswald.  
“Ed? Oh… Ed, you’re awake. I have so much to tell you, I-”  
“Oswald! Oswald, Oswald, I… oh my god…” Ed interrupted, feeling the smaller man’s name roll off his tongue easily, relishing in the amazing feeling he got from saying that name in front of the man it belonged to. Ed felt himself tearing up, but this time, he didn’t resist; he let himself begin to cry, and he cried until he was sobbing, rocking slightly on the bed with his head in his hands. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and then another, and looked up to realize that Oswald was hugging him. He hugged him back, almost hungrily, feeling the fabric of the other man’s suit and… oh, how Ed had missed this. He dipped his head into the crook of Oswald’s neck, sobbing into his coat, breathing him in. He felt Oswald lean his head into the side of Ed’s neck, he felt Oswald’s warm breath graze his ear and sighed reluctantly.  
“Oswald… Mr. Penguin… why are you helping me?” Ed asked, sniffing. He looked up into the raven-haired man’s eyes… such brilliant, ice blue eyes. Ed felt his face flushing and he glanced away quickly. He was so startled, amazed, even flattered, that Oswald, a man who Ed had shot just two weeks ago, was treating him as his top priority. “Oswald… you have to take care of yourself first. Why are you helping me?” he repeated the question.  
Oswald just stared back at him, the hint of a smile on his lips. “I heard what you said. On the docks.” he muttered softly.  
Ed felt his heart melt. The quiet, breathy voice Oswald had used left him speechless. The Penguin never used that tone around anyone but Ed, and only in their most intimate moments. “Oswald, I was so wrong, I regret my actions so very much, I knew that Isabella was only in my interest because she looked like Kristen, and I still hurt you, Oswald, I’m so unbelievably sorry, I-” Ed babbled. He felt a finger on his lips and stopped talking immediately.  
Oswald’s hand lingered for longer than it was necessary, but Ed felt himself missing the touch the moment the other man retreated. Oswald was being so kind, so gentle… Ed knew he had to say something.  
“One… cannot deny love.” he breathed, looking down at his shaking hands. He felt Oswald tense for a moment, and then felt a small hand touching his jaw and bringing him to face the other man. The look in Oswald’s eyes was soft, softer than Ed had ever seen him, and he noticed that the Penguin’s eyelids fluttered faintly, the way they always did when he was nervous or embarrassed. His long eyelashes were so beautiful, and Ed found himself counting the individual freckles on the smaller man’s flushed cheeks. Oswald looked at him in a way that no one ever had, not even Isabella, not even Kristen. Oswald was something entirely new to Ed, and something he quickly realized that he loved very much… he didn’t deserve this.  
“Oswald, I don’t deserve to be forgiven, I have done horrible things to you in the name of someone I only knew for a few days. I want to repair this, I don’t know what I’d do without you, Oswald, Oswald-” Ed felt himself tearing up again, rubbing his reddened eyes and…  
“Edward Nygma, shut up and kiss me.”  
Ed felt his jaw slacken, and he stared at Oswald in shock. “I… what?”  
“Kiss me.” Oswald replied, quieter this time.  
Ed complied.  
The kiss was sloppy, Ed’s glasses got in the way and he bumped into Oswald’s pointed nose at first, but it was better than anything he had ever experienced. He wrapped his right hand around the nape of the other man’s neck… Oswald’s lips were soft and warm, and Ed could no longer resist the urge to put his hands on the smaller man’s waist. Oswald smiled and deepened the kiss, wrapping both arms around Ed’s neck and back and pulling him closer, his hand running through Ed’s curly hair. Oswald smelled of expensive cologne and champagne, and Ed wasn’t complaining. It was a smell that was so uniquely Oswald, and he couldn’t get enough of it.  
After what seemed like hours, the two pulled away. Ed gasped for breath and pushed up his glasses, which had become crooked. He ran a hand through his hair and smiled shyly, brown eyes wide and face a deep shade of red. Oswald grinned back with that adorable smile of his, skin crinkling around his eyes and mouth. He was also blushing, and his hair had become a tangled black mess. Out of impulse, Ed reached out to fix it and Oswald giggled softly.  
“Ed…”  
“Yes, Ozzie?” Ed replied softly, using a nickname he had wanted to try for a while. Oswald smiled warmly in response.  
“I never got to tell you, all that time… I love you.”  
“Ozzie, you should have just told me that day I met her. I’m so sorry I got us into this mess.” Ed let go of a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding in. “I love you too.” He sighed into Oswald’s neck, and for the first time in weeks, he felt at home.


End file.
